


Shiritori

by Eldritch



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Community: springkink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Springkink prompt "outdoor sex - keeping warm." Ginshu and Hiwa play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiritori

"Uh, yaki imo."

"Mochi."

Hiwa scowled down at the freshly-fallen snow as though he both blamed it for his lack of inspiration and expected it to somehow remedy the situation.

"Byakuroku-san?" Ginshu asked, his voice gone mischievous. "Don't you have an answer to that?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking! Chi... um... chi..." Hiwa kicked the snow in disgust. Fine flakes scattered wetly in every direction. "Augh, there isn't any kind of food that starts with chi!"

Ginshu, who had hidden on the other side of the tree with a shriek of mock fear when Hiwa had expressed his frustration, peered around the side of the trunk with a sly smile. "My, does this mean I've won?"

Still sulkily glaring at the ground, Hiwa nodded mutely.

"Then, the question is mine, I suppose?"

That earned him a roll of Hiwa's eyes. "You know it is. Quit dawdling and get it over with, already."

"Hmm..." Though Ginshu did his best to appear as though he was deep in serious thought, the edges of his lips kept twitching into a smile. In Hiwa's mind, that was hardly a good sign. "Perhaps I should ask why Byakuroku-san couldn't seem to come up with something as simple as 'chikuwa'? Or 'chimaki'? Or-- _uwah_!"

With a growl, Hiwa launched himself at the giggling princess. Ginshu's back hit the snowy ground with a muffled thump. The ayakashi's hands encircled Ginshu's wrists, pinning them down, but careful not to let his claws scrape the skin.

"Honestly, Byakuroku-san!" Ginshu pouted up at him. "That was uncalled for!"

Hiwa finally let a bit of a grin flicker over his face. It was impossible not to be amused by the way Ginshu's hair was spread out under him in a dark halo on the snow, miscellaneous strands covering his face in a messy webbing. A few strands had gotten stuck on his bottom lip. Ginshu blew at it ineffectually until Hiwa took pity on him to let go of one wrist long enough to peel the hair from his skin. As the clawed tip of his index finger traced the curve of Ginshu's lower lip, Ginshu inhaled sharply, a faint blush staining his pale cheeks pink. Hiwa was suddenly very aware of their proximity and the way their bodies fit together as he leaned over the human.

Ginshu's voice was low when he spoke again. "Byakuroku-san, maybe you should let me up? The back of my robes are getting wet, and it's sort of cold..."

All too cognizant of his own rapidly reddening face, Hiwa ignored the request. Ginshu's lips were cool from the winter air, but the inside of his mouth was anything but as he kissed him. After a moment, he realized that he must have released Ginshu's wrists, because the human's arms were wrapped comfortably around him.

"I know what my question is," Ginshu murmured against the edge of Hiwa's mouth. He slid one hand up under the back of Hiwa's haori and over the bare skin underneath. The tips of his fingers just barely skated over the edge of the mess of scars and remaining down that was his upper back. "Will you keep me warm, I wonder?"

Hiwa's faint puff of laughter as the ayakashi kissed him again was enough of an answer.


End file.
